


[vid] D&D 101

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Handbooker Helper (Web Series) [SAFETY]
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "Don't know how to play? We'll show you the way."
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] D&D 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



**Music:** Do Re Mi - Julie Andrews - The Sound of Music  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/guzuy64rdlfinow/DND101_signed.mp4/file)|[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5f99284iz40rl3/DND101%20signed.mp4?dl=0)|176mb


End file.
